


Shattered

by TheDreamersQuill (The_Dreamers_Quill)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Likes to be Cuddled, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Canon Era, Clingy Alex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Duelling, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Memory Alteration, Nightmares, Turncoat Alexander Hamilton, Turncoat Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dreamers_Quill/pseuds/TheDreamersQuill
Summary: When Alexander Washington-Hamilton and the Marquis de Lafayette are captured by the British and taken hostage on the field of battle, he is forced to kill his adoptive father, one General George Washington, thanks to a strange new technology that enables the Redcoats to control the wills of others. Upon remembering his father, he is grief-stricken, realizing just who it was that he killed.However, on the day of his inauguration as President of the United States, Alexander notices a strange person in the crowd that closely resembles his father. But how will he react when he realizes that the person is in fact George Washington, the man he had thought he lost?





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an RP I did over on the Hamilton Amino, enjoy!
> 
> Also this is kinda a short work, but it's really fun to write so I may or may not add onto it!

 

“General Cornwallis, you asked to see me?”

 

General Alexander Hamilton, the unknowing adopted son of General Washington, entered Cornwallis’ office and saluted the man. His commander had called him, as well as his best friend, Lafayette, to meet with him as soon as possible, and the Commander’s orders were not to be ignored. 

 

Cornwallis nodded, a smirk on his face and a mischevious glimmer in his eyes. “Indeed I did, my boy. I wish to discuss a matter of great importance with you and the Marquis.” He said softly, and Alexander shuddered slightly. Whenever the General had that expression on his face, he was planning something, and it was not a good thing most of the time. “I have a mission I desire to give you.”

 

“And that is....?” Lafayette prompted him gently, giving him a small smile.

 

Cornwallis smirked, his smile curling upwards. “I want you to assassinate General George Washington.”

 

**Time: A few days later**

**Location: The Continental Army camp**

 

General George Washington was worried.

 

His sons, Alexander Hamilton-Washington and the Marquis de Lafayette, had been missing for over a month now, and he was starting to think that perhaps something terrible had happened to them. Perhaps they had gotten kidnapped. Perhaps they had been killed. Perhaps they had been- you know what, it was no use worrying. His sons had vanished, and considering the fact that he viewed them as his anchors to the mortal world, so had his hopes for a united family.

 

“Oh Alexander.... Gilbert... where are you?” The aging General mumbled under his breath, resting his head in his hands with a soft, frustrated groan. He let out a somewhat quiet sigh, his head snapping up as he sensed movement near his tent flap.

 

Benjamin Tallmadge, the Head of Intelligence in the Continental Army, walked in with a small smile on his face, saluting the General with twinkling eyes. “Sir,” he acknowledged him, his voice gentle yet with a hint of excitement. “I bring news from Culper in Setauket.”

 

George raised an eyebrow at this, curious as to what news it was his spy had brought him. “Go on,” he said softly, shoving the grief he was feeling at his sons’ disappearance to the back of his mind. Benjamin noticed this, and frowned, ever so concerned for the man he had grown to look at as his father figure. His blue eyes met the General’s brown gaze, and he could clearly see the sadness and grief there.

 

“Culper has recruited a man over in New York. We plan on using him and giving him the alias Culper Jr.” As the young Major spoke, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a letter he had received from his dear friend Caleb Brewster, who had been working as the unofficial courier of the Culper Ring, unfolding the letter and handing it to Washington to approve of. The General looked at it, his eyes traveling down the page as a small smile, the first in many weeks, appeared on his face.

 

Ben coyld easily see the stress that the disappearance of Washington’s sons had caused the man, and it was clear it had taken quite the toll on the man. Benjamin himself had gone on solo missions to recover the two missing young boys, but sadly he always came up empty-handed. Seeing his beloved General upset in this way filled the Yale graduate with such pity that he could not help but feel slightly guilty that he hadn’t managed to bring back news of  Alexander and Lafayette’s locations.

 

“Culper Jr, huh?” The General mused quietly, a slight twinkle that had been absent for numerous days appearing in his eyes. “Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Benjamin. You have done me a great service.” He rested a hand on the young boy’s shoulder for a brief moment, before pulling back and giving him a slight nod of thanks.

 

“We have found our intel man in the city, Your Excellency. In light of recent.... Events, this may be what we need to finally defeat the British.” Tallmadge beamed as he brought good news to the General at last, maybe it was not as grand as professing he had found Lafayette and Hamilton but for now it would be enough. He always found it wonderful to be praised by the man he now thought of as a surrogate father, with the absence of his own back in Hewlett-occupied Setauket.

 

The General’s eyes lit up at the news, in a rare, visible display of emotion, and a small smile appeared on his face. “That is indeed wonderful news, Benjamin. You have done well.” He said softly, wishing that Gilbert and Alexander could have been there to hear that. Lord knows how happy those two young boys would have been to have some hope of the end of the war.

 

Meanwhile, General Alexander Hamilton-Washington furrowed his brows slightly as he stared out at the camp of the Continental Army, brushing a strand of his ginger hair away from his face with a gloved hand as he did so. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and his hand reached down to grip the gun that was currently held in its holster, something that he felt could easily be hidden by the blue coat he wore. While he had been urged by General Cornwallis to wear the red coat he had been given upon receiving command of his battalion, he refused, knowing that it would only make the job he and the Frenchman Lafayette had been given much more difficult.

 

The Colonel-Turned-General shifted his light blue gaze onto his best friend and comrade Lafayette, a completely bored expression on his face before he gestured toward the direction of the camp with a nod, indication that it was fine to continue onward into the camp. Hesitation was completely absent in his movements as he descended gracefully from his hiding spot and headed toward the tents in search of the one that belonged to the godforsaken General Washington. His enemy.

 

Lafayette glanced over at Alexander, a small smile on his face as he returned the nod, before speaking to him in a hushed voice so as not to be caught. “Let’s go, mon ami.” he said quietly, a smirk on his face. “We don’t ‘ave much time left, and it’s best to hurry if we desire not to be spotted.”

 

A small scoff passed the General’s lips as he rolled his eyes at his comrade. “Please, Laf. Who cares if we are spotted? After all, we are in American uniform, and we can simply walk to General Washington’s tent with those idiotic soldiers of his not having a clue as to our purpose!”

 

With that, the former Colonel continued onward, glancing behing him every so often to make sure that his best friend was still following. A small sneer appeared on his face as he did so, and soon he finally arrived at the General’s tent. He and Lafayette walked in, smirking at Washington. 

 

Alexander’s smirk quickly fell as he caught sight of the General, and he whipped out his pistol, paying the other man with him (a major from the looks of his uniform) no mind. He rested his finger on the trigger, an evil glimmer in his eyes as he did so. Today, he swore, he would end this godforsaken man.

 

“Don’t move!” He snarled, and George whipped around, his eyes lighting up when he caugt sight of Alexander and Lafayette. His face paled, however, when he noticed the fact that both men were currently pointing pistols at him.

 

Following the General’s gaze, Benjamin jumped from his chair only to see the man’s two sons standing at the opening of the tent, guns ablaze. Of course, the young major knew better than to move, for they would obviously shoot if he did so. But why.....?

 

“Colonel Hamilton-Washington. How good it is to see you again.” Benjamin said sardonically, even as the General spoke over him.

 

“Alexander.... Gilbert..... Why?” George choked out, staring at his two sons with grief shining in his eyes. Alexander merely smirked at his father, mischief dancing in his eyes.

 

“Now, none of that is your concern, is it General?” Alexander grinned at him, biting his lip. Oh, how excited he was to shoot this man, who had been a thorn in his commander’s side for as long as he could remember. “As for Major Tallmadge.....I don’t recall meeting you, but it is nice to make your acquaintence.”

 

With that in mind, he pulled the trigger, not realizing that it would be the worst mistake of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment :D


End file.
